Warriors: The coming storm
by goldpaw1
Summary: Goldpaw thought she was a regular forest cat, destined to become a warrior and fight for her clan and all she believes is right, but when Starclan sends her a warning of future danger, Goldpaw must not only figure out the warning but make sure her clan is prepared when the danger becomes evident. Who can she trust?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader:

Lightningstar- White she-cat with piercing yellow eyes

Deputy:

Mooseleg- Brown tom with abnormally long legs

Medicine cat:

Silentstream- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Olivefur- Light brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Goldpaw

Sparrowthroat- Red-brown tom with white underbelly

Sprucetail- brown tom with white frayed tail tip

Apprentice, Emberpaw

Sandysnout- Light yellow she-cat with long whiskers

Pinefall- Mousey brown she-cat with longer fur

Robinsong- Brown she-cat with red underbelly

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Lionpelt- Orange-yellow tom with large paws

Dawnfleck- Black she-cat with a reddish snout

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Weaselface- Dark tabby tom with a long face

Cherryleg- Red she-cat with white legs

Apprentices (more than six moons old, training to become warriors):

Goldpaw- Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpaw- Orange tom with white underbelly

Frostpaw- White she-cat with grey eyes

Owlpaw- Brown tom with striped sides

Fawnpaw- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

Willowtail- Brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Lionpelt's kits, Goldpaw, Fawnpaw, and Swallowkit (deceased)

Cloverflank- Tortoiseshell she-cat with black ears (mother of Sparrowthroat's kits, Branchkit, red-brown tom with black paws, Mousekit, brown tom with black tail, and Crowkit, black tom with white underbelly)

Petalblossom- White she-cat with pink nose (mother of Sprucetail's kits, Owlpaw and Cloudkit (deceased), and adoptive mother to Emberpaw

Elders:

Brookear- Blue-grey she-cat with one ear

Doefur- Brown spotted she-cat with soft brown eyes

Beaverthroat- Scarred brown tom with sharp teeth

Shadowclan

Leader:

Ravenstar- Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Newtpaw

Deputy:

Gingernose- Brown she-cat with orange nose

Medicine cat:

Rocktalon- Grey tom with yellow eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Brokenjaw- Tabby tom with sideways jaw

Apprentice, Driftpaw

Moleskip- Brown tom with white tail tip

Daisynight- White and black she-cat with yellow claws

Apprentice, Branchpaw

Smokescar-Black tom with burn covering half his flank

Apprentice, Ratpaw

Snakejump- Red-brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice, Duckpaw

Ferrettail- Grey and black tom with stubby tail

Apprentices:

Driftpaw- Dark tabby with a crossed eye

Branchpaw- Brown tom with straight tail

Ratpaw- Grey tom with red eyes

Duckpaw- Brown she-cat with abnormally long facial features

Queens:

Oakshine- Brown she-cat with a sleek pelt (Mother to Ferrettail's kits, Duckpaw, Branchpaw and Ratpaw)

Adderwhisker- Grey she-cat with blue eyes and long curling whiskers (Mother to Brokenjaw's kits, Driftpaw and Icekit (deceased)

Rainfrost- Silver she-cat with white underbelly (Mother to Smokescar's kits, Moonkit, silver she-cat with yellow eyes, Mosskit, black and white tom with green eyes, and Spiderkit, black tom with white underbelly)

Elders:

Mousespark- Brown she-cat with red eyes

Wasptooth- Sandy tom with abnormally sharp teeth

Fallenhawk- Grey tom with blue eyes

Windclan

Leader:

Greystar- Grey tom with grey eyes

Deputy:

Driftshade- Tabby tom with black paws

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Medicine cat:

Cloudflank- White she-cat with long tail

Warriors:

Shortfern- Short brown she-cat with no tail

Sparrowclaw- Brown tom with long claws

Apprentice, Pricklepaw

Beetleflank- Dark brown tom with dark brown eyes

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Foxwing- Red she-cat with white paws

Tatteredcreek- Blue-grey she-cat with a tattered ear

Apprentice, Goosepaw

Pigeoncoat- Grey tom with long fur

Grassear- Brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Honeypaw- Orange she-cat with brown paws

Thistlepaw- Brown tom with short, spiky fur

Goosepaw- White tom with an orange tail

Pricklepaw- Black tom with sharp teeth

Queens:

Applefleck- Red she-cat with brown spots (Mother to Driftshade's kits, Gorsekit, a red tom with black paws, and Featherkit, a tabby she-cat with brown ears)

Lostmoon- White she-cat with a black tail (Mother to Beetleflank's kits, Thistlepaw, Goosepaw, and Brushkit (deceased)

Mistpelt- Grey she-cat with black paws (Mother to Sparrowclaw's kits, Brookkit, grey she-cat with a black tail, Eaglekit, brown tom with grey eyes, and adoptive mother to Honeypaw)

Elders:

Rapidleaf- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Birchsnout- White and brown tom with brown muzzle

Riverclan

Leader:

Silverstar- Silver she-cat with a black tail

Deputy:

Lightningnose- Brown tom with yellow nose

Apprentice, Beaverpaw

Medicine cat:

Rosewing- Cream-colored she-cat with a pink nose

Apprentice, Splashpaw

Warriors:

Shellflank- White tom with brown markings on his flank

Mudshadow- Dark brown tom with almost black eyes

Crowfall- Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Batdream- Black she-cat with white ears

Skybelly- White she-cat with a blue-grey belly

Otterjump- Brown tom with long legs

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Tornwhisker- Brown tom with no whiskers on one side

Whitefish- White tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Troutpaw- Brown tom with white paws

Splashpaw- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Sootpaw- Black tom with blue eyes eyes

Beaverpaw- Brown tom with sharp teeth

Queens:

Ripplerunner- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Crowfall's kits, Splashpaw and Sootpaw

Swiftwing- Brown she-cat with long legs (Mother to Whitefish's kits, Troutpaw and Beaverpaw

Elders:

Brighttail- Dark tabby she-cat with white tail

Other cats-

Hawkclan:

Alpha:

Badger- Grey tom with white stripes on his face

Beta:

Dog- Mottled tom with pointed claws and teeth

Warriors:

Bear- Brown tom with sharp claws

Rat- Grey she-cat with long nose

Wolf- Grey tom with green eyes

Lion- Sandy she-cat with long fur

Hawk- Brown tom with piercing blue eyes

Eagle- Large brown tom with white face

Tiger- Orange she-cat with black paws

Falcon-Grey tom with yellow eyes

Cougar- Brown tom with green eyes

Omega:

Mouse- Small brown tom with a pink nose

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey guys!**

 **This is my first attempt at a story on here so bear with me :/**

 **Stay tuned for the prologue to this story which will be up soon!**


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

"Are you sure of what you saw?" A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat asked her companion, a broad-shouldered golden tabby tom. "Positive. Would I lie, Spottedleaf?" The tom responded. "Of course not Lionheart, but what you are saying could put the clans in immense danger." Spottedleaf responded, "Are you sure of the cat you saw?" Lionheart snarled in response, "Of course I am sure of the cat I saw, she is my descendant!" Spottedleaf backed away in alarm, afraid of the large golden cat. Lionheart turned away from his companion. "My only hope is that she can do what Starclan has planned for her." Spottedleaf padded up to Lionheart and said softly, "I am sure she can do it. Starclan has foretold that the golden age is coming. She is destined for greatness." Lionheart nodded gratefully at the she-cat and padded away softly.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Lightningstar called.

Goldkit looked up at her mother, who was busy washing her, "What if I'm not good enough?"

Willowtail looked at the small golden kit, "Hush darling, believe in yourself and you will do great things."

 _Who will be my mentor?_ Goldkit thought to herself as she looked around at the gathering cats, _Will they train me well?_ Goldkit shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. _Of course they will train me well, I shouldn't be thinking these mousebrained thoughts._ Goldkit turned to look at her sister, who held herself as if she wasn't worried about the ceremony that was coming. Fawnkit turned to her sister and gave her a quick lick, "Don't worry Goldkit, you'll do fine."

Goldkit calmed under her sister's gentle encouragement as she turned her attention back to Lightningstar who had started speaking, "Goldkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Goldpaw. Your mentor will be Olivefur. I hope Olivefur will pass down all he knows to you."

Goldpaw turned to face her new mentor as Lightningstar called up Olivefur, "Olivefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Beaverthroat and you have shown yourself to be patient and loyal. You will be the mentor to Goldpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Goldpaw turned and touched noses with Olivefur and stepped back to allow her sister to walk up to the Highledge. Fawnkit walked forward gracefully. "Fawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fawnpaw. Your mentor will be Pinefall. I hope Pinefall will pass down all she knows to you."

Goldpaw thought she could detect a hint of sorrow in her sisters eyes as she turned to face her new mentor, but it was gone before Goldpaw could be sure. "Pinefall, you are ready to take an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sandysnout and you have shown yourself to be kind and trustworthy. You will be the mentor to Fawnpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Pinefall touched noses with Fawnpaw, but before the Clan could call Goldpaw and Fawnpaw's names Silentstream leaped up onto the Highledge. _What is she doing up there? Is something wrong?_ Goldpaw thought to herself. "Cats of Thunderclan," Silentstream began as Goldpaw looked on in wonder, "as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time that I take an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown collectiveness and wisdom despite her age. Your next medicine cat will be Fawnpaw."

Goldpaw turned to face her sister, who's eyes were shining in excitement. Lightningstar turned to face Fawnpaw, "Fawnpaw, do you accept the post as apprentice to Silentstream?"

Fawnpaw turned to Pinefall, dipped her head, then calmly looked up at her leader, her eyes being the only hint of excitement, "I do." She responded

Goldpaw watched as Silentstream looked down fondly at Fawnpaw, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats."

Lightningstar dipped her head at Silentstream and Fawnpaw, "The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you."

Silentstream leaped down from Highledge and touched noses with Fawnpaw. The clan was silent for a few seconds before bursting into greeting of the two new apprentices. Goldpaw stood tall as her name was called out into the forest. When the greeting had died down, Goldpaw bounded over to her new mentor, "So what do we do first?"


End file.
